


Убедительная игра

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Его голос спокойный и уверенный. Он мягко обволакивает Лэнса, откликаясь приятной вибрацией во всём теле. Он заставляет слушать, проникаться, укрывает бархатом — Лэнс готов наслаждаться этим заботливым голосом хоть всю жизнь, но не может. Просто потому, что Широ нет никакого дела до обычного закулисного рабочего.





	Убедительная игра

Лэнс поправляет стойку прожектора и пинает её ногой. Она ни в чём не виновата, но Лэнсу жизненно необходимо выместить свои эмоции хоть как-нибудь. Имена этих эмоций вертятся на языке, выжигаются на черепной коробке и мерзко хихикают, но он не собирается произносить их вслух.  
Зато это без всяких зазрений совести делает Пидж, как всегда подкрадываясь сзади и щекоча его открытую шею пышной кисточкой.

— Может, скажешь ему уже?

Лэнс возмущённо открывает рот, чтобы привести несколько десятков причин, почему этого делать не стоит, но в этом нет никакого смысла. Отрицать свои чувства он попросту устал, а Пидж не настолько глупая, чтобы позволить ему и дальше молча пялиться на Широ. Вместо этого Лэнс закатывает глаза и продолжает поправлять и так настроенный прожектор. Пидж же садится на свободное кресло, решая вместе с другом понаблюдать за репетицией. Лэнс сдаётся, перестав изображать ужасно занятого осветителя, и садится рядом.

Актёры прекрасны и так, без красивых костюмов и макияжа. Аллура выглядит женственно даже в мешковатых шортах и тонком свитере, а Широ походит на самурая и в рубашке, заправленной в потёртые джинсы. Лэнс томно вздыхает, когда тот склоняется к лицу своей напарницы.

— Заново! — останавливает их режиссёр.

— Коран, что опять не так? — возмущена Аллура, но его это, кажется, нисколько не волнует.

— Принцесса, я понимаю, что ты — наша ведущая актриса и хочешь выложиться на полную. Понимаю. Но признай: ты устала. Позволь завтра сыграть Найме, а через день вернёшься?..

— Я сыграю завтра, и плевать, чего мне это будет стоить. Не надейся, что я пропущу премьеру.

Её голос холоден — настолько, что температура в театре падает на несколько градусов. Коран опускает голову, признавая поражение. Впрочем, разве может быть иначе? Аллуре действительно стоило родиться принцессой: такая красота и такой характер не должны пропадать в Богом забытом театре, который они все так отчаянно пытаются спасти.

Дублёрша по имени Найма, отдыхавшая после репетиции в кресле рядом с Кораном, поднимается и говорит, что, раз такое дело, то завтра она прокатится в родной город. Широ успокаивающе дотрагивается до плеча Аллуры, отчего Лэнс вздрагивает так, будто ощущает это прикосновение.

— Эй, не нужно так злиться. Мы все за тебя волнуемся, и не хотим, чтобы ты перетруждалась, только и всего.

Аллура бросает на него косой взгляд и благодарно улыбается. Лэнс чувствует укол ревности.  
Да, они могут сколько угодно флиртовать друг с другом по сценарию, целоваться — да хоть спать вместе! — но Лэнса задевают только эти бережные прикосновения, которых никогда не удостаивался он сам.

Пидж раскачивается из стороны в сторону от скуки. Репетиция фактически закончена, ведь, продолжи Коран настаивать на своём, в лучшем случае из-за слишком горячих споров сломается пару важных декораций, и без того не блещущих роскошью. Лэнс так поглощён своими мыслями, что не обращает никакого внимания на тычки Пидж под рёбра; один из них приходится чуть ниже, и Лэнс взбрыкивает, поскольку сильно боится щекотки: стойка опасно скрипит, а луч прожектора падает ниже, чем нужно.

— Лэнс! — тут же кричит Коран. — Какого чёрта ты там творишь?

Лэнс путается в проводах, но всё же возвращает свет на место. Широ стоит далеко, но Лэнс готов поклясться, что он смотрит прямо на него и улыбается. Лэнс чуть было не роняет стойку полностью.

— Да всё у меня под контролем! — он откровенно врёт, дрожащими пальцами защёлкивая фиксаторы.

— Слабо верится. Пидж, почему ты здесь, а не в гримёрной?

— Потому что там скучно? — Лэнс сглатывает, поражаясь её бесстрашию. — А что мне делать: пересчитывать кисточки или, может, расставлять тени по цветовой гамме?

Коран открывает рот, собираясь поставить её на место, но молчит: Пидж, пожалуй, единственная не заморачивается насчёт завтрашней премьеры. Да и занять её толком-то и нечем.

— Где, чёрт его подери, Кит? — вместо этого кричит Коран.

— Здесь, и совсем необязательно так орать, — слишком уж отстранённо напоминает о своём присутствии Кит. Его способность бесшумно подходить сзади невероятно раздражала всех (Лэнс мог поклясться, что обычно невозмутимого Широ это как минимум пугало).

— Хочешь сказать, что уже закончил с костюмами?!

— Да. 

Он поправляет игольницу, закреплённую на запястье резинкой, и Лэнс хочет отойти. Он знает, что означает этот жест: Кит начинает медленно закипать, а значит может взорваться в любую секунду. Все костюмеры такие нервные?

— Думаю, нам всем стоит отдохнуть, — вмешивается Широ. — Завтра у нас важный день.

Его голос спокойный и уверенный. Он мягко обволакивает Лэнса, откликаясь приятной вибрацией во всём теле. Он заставляет слушать, проникаться, укрывает бархатом — Лэнс готов наслаждаться этим заботливым голосом хоть всю жизнь, но не может. Просто потому, что Широ нет никакого дела до обычного закулисного рабочего.

Коран нехотя соглашается. Лэнс хмыкает: будто можно отказать Широ.  
Кит перестаёт крутить на запястье игольницу, Пидж ковыряет носком кроссовка ножку зрительского кресла, а Аллура тихо кашляет. Она тут же уходит, так быстро, что Коран не успевает даже поволноваться о её самочувствии. Лэнс тяжело выдыхает, одинаково восторгаясь и раздражаясь её упорством.  
Следом за Аллурой уходит Кит, за ним зал покидает и Коран. Широ кивает двум единственным оставшимся в театре людям:

— Давайте завтра как следует постараемся.

Его улыбка ярче, чем свет прожектора. Пидж сочувственно хлопает Лэнса по плечу и выходит вслед за остальными. Лэнс же не может оставаться с Широ один на один, поэтому неловко трёт шею, пытается шутить, и в конце концов вываливается за дверь, по пути чуть не споткнувшись о старые декорации.

***

Лэнс знал, что сегодня будет тяжёлый день, но не мог представить, насколько.  
Чёрное кимоно смотрится на Широ ещё лучше, чем привычные тёмно-фиолетовые рубашки. Пидж уже нарисовала на его лице несколько шрамов, особенно выделив один, пересекающий переносицу, но даже он не делает Широ менее привлекательным — скорее наоборот. Длинную чёлку Пидж выкрасила в белый и сейчас прикидывает, как лучше её закрепить.

— Как думаешь? — спрашивает она у Лэнса, покусывая древко кисти для макияжа.

— Оставь. Ну, если Широ так удобно, конечно же. — Лэнс неловко и глупо смеётся, но Широ словно не обращает на это внимания.

— О, нет, мне ничего не мешает. — Он отодвигает белые пряди в сторону, отчего сердце Лэнса пропускает несколько ударов.

— Ты специально это сделала? — шипит на Пидж Лэнс, когда Широ направляется к сцене.

— Всё для тебя, дорогой.

Лэнс болтается за кулисами, не желая попадаться на глаза Корану, и вместо работы наблюдает, как Кит закрепляет на руке Широ накладной деревянный протез — это совсем неправдоподобно, но зрителям важна зрелищность, а не функциональность.  
По сюжету Широ играет отчаявшегося самурая, который возвращается с войны — без друзей, без руки и без надежды, но потом находит спасение в лице обворожительной гейши. Она исцеляет его разбитое войной сердце, и вместе они сбегают от её властного хозяина.  
Лэнс считает это банальщиной, однако зал заполнен почти полностью — большая редкость для их театра, насчитывающего четыре с половиной актёра (иногда приходится играть даже Киту).

Пидж выводит Аллуру, и Кит переключается на неё: поправляет подол и аккуратно разглаживает складки, кропотливо закрепляя некоторые булавками. Лэнс чувствует себя бесполезным.

— Отличная работа. — Он дёргается от неожиданности, услышав над ухом голос Широ. — Я тоже думал, что те два дерева стоит поменять местами — так смотрится гораздо лучше.

Лэнс настолько растерян, что не сразу понимает общий смысл слов. Широ правда заметил?.. Когда ранним утром Лэнс решился переставить стартовые декорации, он и подумать не мог, что Широ его похвалит. Это ведь…

— Десять минут! — напоминает Коран и задерживается возле Аллуры. — Ты уверена, что…

— Да! — обрывает она его на полуслове. — Я сказала, что буду играть, и я буду играть.

На самом деле даже сквозь яркий макияж Лэнс видит напряжение на её лице, и это никак не связано с волнением. Это гримаса боли, и, как талантливая актриса, она тут же прячет её за показной улыбкой. Широ тоже обеспокоен, но молчит; ругаться с ней перед самым выступлением — плохая идея.  
Актёры занимают свои места на сцене, все остальные скрываются за кулисами. Это не касается только Лэнса, который сейчас вынужден стоять рядом с дурацким прожектором почти под самой крышей, максимально далеко от Широ.

Пятно света движется плавно и слишком осторожно. Руки Лэнса дрожат и он ужасно боится дёрнуть провод или качнуть стойку: любое его неверное движение — и яркий луч может ослепить Широ, что как минимум отразится на его лице, и как максимум — выбьет из колеи. Ошибиться сейчас, в настолько важный момент, для Лэнса страшнее смерти, поэтому, когда сцена заканчивается и Лэнс переключает прожектор в обычное статичное положение, он почти валится с ног, однако всё равно спешит вниз. Скоро нужно менять декорации.

На Аллуру тяжело смотреть. Она кривится от боли и пьёт много воды, однако ни в какую не соглашается на замену. По сути, её и заменить-то некому: Найма уехала, а текст больше никто не знает. Аллура продолжает убеждать всех, что всё в порядке, но ей никто не верит — её состоянием обеспокоен даже Кит. Пидж подходит к нему, жестом просит наклониться и что-то горячо шепчет ему на ухо, но Лэнс не обращает внимания, поглощенный потрясающей игрой Широ. Он, пожалуй, впервые расстроен тем, что спектакль идёт всего полтора часа.

Аллура ведёт себя героично, но глупо. В этот раз она в прямом смысле падает, когда возвращается за кулисы: её подхватывает Коран и усаживает на стул, принимаясь обмахивать папкой со сценарием. О продолжении не может быть и речи.

— Коран, у нас есть идея, — спокойно говорит Пидж и тыкает пальцем в сторону Лэнса.

Лэнс мало что понимает, а когда понимает, то становится слишком поздно.

— Понимаешь, только у тебя тут подходящий тон кожи, — пробует успокоить Лэнса Пидж, нанося тушь на его ресницы. — В этом нет ничего страшного.

С этим сложно поспорить. Смуглая Аллура, играющая восточную женщину, была своеобразной фишкой постановки, а загриммировать кого-то со светлой кожей в нужный тон займёт в несколько раз больше времени, которого и так нет.

— Ты делаешь это специально, — продолжает возмущаться Лэнс.

— Может быть. Не дёргайся!

Ей легко говорить. Это не её заставляют вырядиться в женское кимоно и пойти целоваться с тем, по кому она сохнет уже больше года. 

Лэнс счастлив, что Аллура смогла продержаться до последней сцены: в ней у героини не было слов, только действия. Зато какие.

— Меньше, чем оригинал, но если я добавлю ещё накладок, то будет слишком заметно, — бубнит себе под нос Кит, закрепляя булавками разрез на груди. Пидж уже закончила укладывать парик и теперь пытается нацепить его на голову высокому Лэнсу.

Времени почти не остаётся, поэтому Лэнс наспех надевает неудобные гэта и спотыкается, в последний момент успев ухватиться за ткань кулисы.  
Голос Широ стихает, что означает выход Аллуры. Интересно, он сильно расстроится?

Даже если Широ удивлён, то никак этого не показывает. Лэнс прикрывает лицо веером, хотя, благодаря гриму Пидж, оно почти не отличается от лица Аллуры. Сердце бешено колотится, так, что он ничего не слышит. Лэнс не хочет даже смотреть в зал, поэтому сосредотачивается на Широ.

Широ всё так же прекрасен. Он протягивает деревянную руку, тем самым подзывая к себе.  
Лэнс перестаёт понимать, что происходит. Эмоций слишком много, они путаются, смешиваются, разбегаются в разные углы черепной коробки и сталкиваются вместе, устраивая взрыв.  
Им же нужно просто поцеловаться, так?

Лэнс срывается с места, совершенно забыв о сценарии. Он в буквальном смысле падает на Широ и валит его на пол. Хватает его за чёртово кимоно, притягивает к себе и целует так, как хотел: вкладывая все свои чувства сразу.  
Шёлк собственного кимоно скользит, оголяя плечо, и Лэнс ощущает тепло чужой руки. Новые эмоции накрывают его второй волной — Лэнс почти готов отдаться ему прямо на сцене, потому что Широ целуется так же потрясающе, как и выглядит.

Когда это прекращается, Лэнс вспоминает слова Пидж: «Это должен быть обычный целомудренный короткий чмок, нечего так истерить».  
Но Широ держит его руку, помогает подняться, и смотрит так тепло, что Лэнс решает тут же их забыть.  
Они вдвоём уходят со сцены, и зал взрывается овациями.

Коран кричит, отчитывая Лэнса за самовольство, но самому Лэнсу нет до этого никакого дела, потому что их с Широ пальцы до сих пор переплетены.

***

Лэнс хихикает, читая статью о их спектакле.  
Коран продолжает кричать, теперь уже на Аллуру.

— Не то! Заново! — Он устало потирает виски.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь, — Аллура скрещивает руки на груди.

— Это должно быть… Более страстно, что ли.

Коран, похоже, и сам не знает, что не так. Зато знает Лэнс, только что поймавший взгляд серых глаз и адресованную ему улыбку, тут же улыбаясь в ответ.  
Они пробуют снова и снова, пока Широ не настаивает на перерыве: все уже порядком устали.

Лэнс удивляется, когда видит рядом с собой Корана с небольшой папкой.

— В общем, готовься, — Коран старается не смотреть на него. Лэнс что, что-то натворил? 

— К чему?

— К следующему спектаклю, — нехотя отвечает Коран. — Заменишь Аллуру в момент... Ну, ты понял.

Лэнс, кажется, слишком рад.

Вот уж с чем он точно не облажается, так это с последней сценой.


End file.
